


We're All Cheaters In the End

by DebsterClintashaLove



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Love, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Sexual Content, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsterClintashaLove/pseuds/DebsterClintashaLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Premiere party for Dexter season 8, and Jen practically refuses to touch Michael. Truth is, she misses him and dates Avett to make him jealous. Turns out, he does miss her and dates Morgan as a way of jealously. Where does this all lead when he's drunk, coming home with her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're All Cheaters In the End

"Seriously, Jen I can't thank you enough for letting me crash here." Michael said woozy. I was supporting his weight, with his arm around my shoulders. He was drunk off his ass after the premiere party, and I wasn't going to let the guy drive, nor annoy the hell out of any of the other cast mates. They haven't seen him drunk like I have.  
"I'm not that much of a bitch. I mean, I've seen past this drunk, and the cast hasn't. Definitely not a good way to end the series." I joked, and he flipped his middle finger up in response. "Are you sure you don't want to get back home? I think Morgan would be a little pissed if you didn't come back. I mean, you had all those honeys on your arm tonight, I'm sure she's a little jealous." He smirked in response.   
"What can I say. I'm one dapper-ass mother fucker. Pimping all day, all night." I honest-to-god snorted in response, laughing.   
"Oh my fucking god, you're drunk!"   
"Yes my dear. That'd be true." We walked into my house through the door, shoes just thrown off, and he fell right on to the couch, pulling me down with him. I was embarrassingly sprawled out on top of him trying to push myself back up, but he held me down, keeping the space between our chests closed. This nearness was kind of nice. What the hell am I thinking? He's got a girlfriend, I a boyfriend. We've both moved on.   
"Woah now, just because you're drunk doesn't mean you can get handsey, Michael. You do have a girlfriend. Remember, drunk ass?" I smirked at him, still trying to get up.   
"You didn't seem to mind Mr. Trinity Man getting all touchy, feely around your waist when you have a boyfriend." he smiled back, trying to make a point.   
"Trinity Killer, John, and it was a hug, jackass." he sat up more, still holding onto me.   
"Michael, seriously, we don't need to go back to this." I told him, now angrier at his refusal to stop.  
"The fuck's your problem? Go back to what? The good times?" I paused, finally pulling away once he released. Why would he bring this all up? He looked over at me, confused.  
"Shit. I need a drink." I walked away from him, heading into the kitchen. He followed behind, coming to lean against the wall, as I grabbed the wine from the fridge, pouring a glass.   
"You know, I have a question for you," he said, more seriously than drunk, "why was there a refusal to even put an arm around me tonight? I mean, Julie's married, and she was all huggy with the arms. What was your deal?" I threw my head back with a groan, as I tossed the drink back.   
"Michael, do we really have to go through this?"  
"Yes, we do dammit! I mean, just because we're divorced doesn't mean we can't be friends. I mean, that's why we have such good chemistry on set." I looked over at him, upset. Truth is, I really fucking missed him. It's like every time we got on set, in character, it was an excuse to just forget our personal lives and relationships and go back to when things were perfect. I feel like I'm dating Avett just to get back at Michael for his thing with Morgan. I don't want it to be, but it is in all honesty. I know that sounds so bitchy, but..I don't know what to do.   
"Michael, I'm not saying that, I just..ugh, I can't explain it alright? Can we leave it at that? You're drunk, I'm tired, just leave it!" I replied back, near in tears.  
"No, I'm not that drunk! I'm sorry, but we really need to figure this out.." he replied, calming down. I groaned again, putting the glass down. I tried to make my way out the kitchen until Michael blocked my way, his face lighting up when he came to sudden realization.   
"Will you fucking go to bed already?"   
"Oh my god, you're jealous!" he shouted in happiness, standing face to face with me.   
"Of wha-"  
"You miss me! You're jealous of Morgan, so you went out and got Avett to make me jealous! Wow." I punched him in the shoulder, signaling him to move, but he wouldn't listen.   
"Michael, please! I just want to go to bed, okay?!" I yelled, now slowly beginning to sob. His smile died, and he put his hands comfortingly on my shoulders. "Don't.."  
"Jen, I'm sorry."   
"Michael, just don't." I leaned my head down, tears running down my face. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, crying into his chest. It was so childish and so corny, but he had it all right. I wanted him, and only him, and I haven't found anyone to make me happier than he did. He was such a dork and didn't care when he was around me. He was himself, and I could be myself, and it made me happy. I guess Deb sunk into me a bit when it came to relationships. Maybe I didn't think I deserved him. Jesus, I guess I am a fucking home wrecker. I pulled away to look up at him. "Is that why you hooked up with Morgan?" He stared back at me, pulling a hand up to stroke my cheek.   
"Shit, I'm a douche bag, but, yes." I laughed back lightly.   
"It's okay. I'm a home wrecker. What can you do?" he smiled back, pressing his lips against mine, not giving me the chance to even pull away. I moved a hand to tangle into his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss. I guess that's why we both got married. We're both cheaters in the end. The things that'll be said.. I didn't give a single fuck about them. I wanted him. He moved his mouth from mine, trailing kisses down to my neck, sucking on the flesh there.   
"You..have a girlfriend." I moaned out to him, holding his head to my neck, sighing with pleasure.   
"You have a boyfriend." he muffled against my neck, biting my pulse point. I yelped lightly, slapping his head, but then he began licking the flesh he bit.   
"Good lord, Michael, you're making it really hard to be faith - oh." my moan cutting off my sentence when his lips moved to my collarbone. This fucking sexy man had one damn good mouth.   
"Last time I checked, we were just dating to create jealousy, so, it's not technically cheating. Nothing's stopping me from fucking you right now." he mumbled, pulling his head away to look at me. It was like he was asking for approval. I didn't have to think twice before I answered.   
"I'll have to hurt you if you don't." I smirked down at him. He flashed his devilish smile back, kissing the breath out of me. My hands moved to his shoulders, pushing the jacket off while undoing his tie. They both dropped to floor, and his buttons came next. Once I got to the last, I ripped the shirt away, exposing his tight stomach and glorious arms. He felt around my dress to find the zipper, pulling it down eagerly, and the dress fell to the floor, exposing myself to him.   
"Damn, you are too sexy." he said, grabbing at my thighs and hoisting me up onto the counter. He pulled back away for a moment just to pull my panties down. I worked on that little button of his pants that separated us from complete bliss. I pulled his Calvins down along with his pants and pulled him forward.   
"Jen, are you-" I silenced him with a kiss, crushing my body against his.  
"This is so wrong, but I want it, please.." I sighed against his lips before he slid into me. His pace was slow at first, trying to be careful as this was our first, but I urged him to move faster, as it felt so perfect. So incredible.   
"Oh, shit, Michael.." I moaned out to him, biting down on my lower lip, as his pace quickened, "oh my..fuck."   
"God, Jen, you're so beautiful like this." he whispered back against my lips, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I moaned out, my legs tightening around his waist, heels digging into the back of his toned thighs, kissing him harder. He pulled out, and I pulled his head back toward mine.   
"No one's ever made me feel that damn good before, babe. I really missed you." I whispered in his ear. He pulled back, pressing his lips to mine again. He picked me up, holding me close against him. Our bodies glistened with sweat, and he began walking us to my bedroom, crashing down onto the bed. I pulled the sheet over us, pressing kisses to his chest. I laid my head under his chin, scooting closer right flush against his side. We laid there in silence for minutes, not knowing what to say.   
"Is what we did just..so horridly wrong?" I asked in a whisper. He adjusted us then so I was face to face with him. He put an arm over my waist, the other to stroke my cheek, while I rested my hands on his chest, hooking my leg over his.  
"Yes." he replied softly.   
"So, where do we go from here?"   
"Well, I'd start with making up an excuse as to why we're breaking up with our exes, before they find out we just fucked and get really pissed." I laughed, punching him in the stomach.   
"I think that's a start, then we'll start going to church every chance we get, because we are going to hell." he chuckled out, pressing a kiss to my lips.  
"Sweetheart, at least we'll be there together."   
"Good lord, I love you big dork."   
"I love you, Mrs. Jealousy." he smirked back, kissing me long and hard. Oh my, we about to become the tabloids' newest headline. The home wrecker and the douche bag. What a pair. 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love! I'm not encouraging the whole thing about Jen ruining Seth's marriage, because she didn't! I just wish her and Michael would get back together! Lol, kind of my opinion of why they really dated Seth and Morgan!


End file.
